1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autonomous driving vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user riding therein in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
In recent years, electronic companies as well as existing automobile manufacturers have been immersed in the development of autonomous driving vehicles.
Autonomous driving vehicles perform autonomous driving via communication with external devices, or perform autonomous driving via recognition and judgment of the surrounding environment using various sensors attached thereto.
Autonomous driving vehicles need to be manually driven depending on the situation. That is, autonomous driving vehicles are provided with driving operation devices such as a steering wheel, an acceleration pedal, and a brake pedal for manual driving. Although autonomous driving does not require the driving operation devices, the driving operation devices of conventional autonomous driving vehicles have been used in the autonomous driving state so as to be operated in linkage to vehicle driving. In particular, when a steering wheel is rotated upon direction change in the autonomous driving state, this may cause a driver to feel a sense of disconnectedness and inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a demand for research and development related to autonomous driving vehicles which control the cutoff of linkage between a steering wheel and directional vehicle wheels based on whether an autonomous driving vehicle is in an autonomous driving state or in a manual driving state.